Une aventure à Poudlard - ? X Female Reader
by The New Donatello
Summary: Bienvenue à Poudlard, l'ecole de sorcellerie ! Incarnez votre propre personnage et vivez l'aventure que vous souhaitez à travers des choix qui vous sont propres ! Bon voyage !
1. Message d'avant lecture

**Bonjour,**

Dans cette histoire, je vous propose d'incarner votre propre personnage, et ainsi, de vivre une aventure magique à Poudlard, la célèbre école magie, en compagnie de Ron, Hermione, Harry... ou bien Draco, à vous de choisir !

Petite précision avant toute chose : Voldemort n'est pas présent dans cette fiction, faites comme si il n'avait jamais existé, Harry a donc encore ses parents. Cependant, Gryffondor et Serpentard ne sont pas pour autant en très bons termes...

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous passerez le test du Choixpeau magique, je vous souhaites bonne chance par avance !

PS : c'est une fiction légère, sans prise de tête, ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de complexe.

 _ **Bonne lecture et bon voyage, car il est temps de monter dans le Poudlard Express !**_


	2. Le test du Choixpeau

Cette fois, ça y est, le grand jour est arrivé, vous rentrez enfin à Poudlard ! En revanche, étant donné votre âge, vous n'intégrez pas la première année, votre cursus sera donc plus court, mais aucune importance, vous avez étudié dans une autre école de magie les précédentes années, vous ne serez donc en aucun cas en retard sur le programme… Vous êtes anxieuse, et c'est normal, dans cinq minutes à peine, vous allez passer le test du Choixpeau, avec les quelques autres élèves qui ont également la chance d'intégrer Poudlard cette année ! Une fois toutes les premières années assises à la table de leur nouvelle maison (vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de remarquer que la majorité sont partis à _Poufsouffle_ ), c'est enfin votre tour…

« - (N), où vais-je vous mettre ? Hum… vous n'êtes pas une première année visiblement… je me montre partagé… je vois de grandes qualités, mais… hum… pourriez-vous m'aider en répondant à ces quelques questions, ma chère ? »

Vous haussez les sourcils, surprise. Depuis quand le Choixpeau posait-il des questions pour déterminez quel sera la maison choisie ? Un peu décontenancée, vous dites oui et attendez patiemment la première question.

 ** _\- Allez, à vous de jouer, armez-vous d'un papier et d'un stylo et notez le numéro de la réponse choisie… -_**

« - Que préférez-vous dans toutes ces destinations ? La mer (1), la montagne (2), la campagne (3), la ville (4) ?

\- Quel est votre plat préféré parmi ceux-là ? La tarte à la mélasse (1), pâté de viande aux légumes (2), saucisses et frites (3) ou bien encore, un simple rosbif (4) ?

\- Vous vous trouvez devant l'entrée d'une forêt effrayante, mais plusieurs autres chemins s'offrent à vous… que faites-vous ? Vous avancez tout droit dans la forêt (1), vous prenez le chemin de gauche (2), vous préférez rebrousser chemin (3) ou bien vous partez à droite (4) ?

\- Quel est votre élément naturel favori ? Vous êtes plutôt feu (1), eau (2), terre (3) ou bien air (4) ?

\- Allez- c'est bientôt terminé… dans cette situation, laquelle serait pour vous, la plus difficile à vivre ? Serait-ce plutôt, le fait de perdre une partie d'échec (1), d'avoir de très mauvais résultats aux examens (2), de vous retrouver seule quelque part (3) ou bien que quelqu'un se moque de vous (4) ?

\- Voici une dernière question, jeune dame. Quel est votre passe-temps favoris parmi ceux-là ? Plutôt un bon jeu de société (1), la visite d'un musée (2), une sortie entre ami(e)s (3) ou alors la lecture d'un bon livre (4) ? »

Cette fois, c'est bon, vous avez terminé de répondre à toutes les questions du Choixpeau. Où est-ce que vous allez bien pouvoir vous retrouver ?


	3. La répartition partie 1

Vous vous sentez vraiment stressée, le moment fatidique est enfin arrivé, vous allez découvrir votre maison !

 _ **\- Si vous avez des résultats égaux, choisissez le nombre qui vous plaît le plus. Si le résultat ne vous convient point, n'hésitez pas à changer de maison (n'oubliez pas de me dire dans quelle maison vous avez atterri, je suis curieuse ! -**_

 **Vous êtes le profil 1 :**

« - Hum, je vois… désormais, tout est plus clair… »

Vous ne cessez de vous poser des questions : « où vais-je être ? », « est-ce que je vais me plaire dans ma maison ? », « que vais-je manger au dîner ? », quand soudain, le Choixpeau s'écrit :

« - GRYFFONDOR ! »

Vous ornez désormais une mine enjouée, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Les Gryffondor, courageux et forts, c'est plutôt chouette ! Vous regardez autour de vous, la table des Gryffondor est facilement reconnaissable aux capes de sorciers ornées de rouges que portent les étudiants de cette dernière. Vous avancez lentement, mais sûrement vers une place libre, auprès d'un jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

« - Bonjour ! », vous dit-il, souriant.

Vous répondez la même chose, en souriant également. Le jeune homme vous dit s'appelait Ron et vous présente ses amis, Hermione, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et qui ont l'air ma foi, plutôt emmêlés, ainsi qu'Harry, un jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau et aux brillants yeux verts. Les deux vous saluent, et commence à vous poser des questions à propos de vous et de votre vie. Harry prit la parole.

« - Gryffondor te convient ou tu avais une autre maison en tête ? »

Vous répondez que vous ne connaissiez pas vraiment les maisons ainsi que leurs histoires, et que vous vous plaisez déjà chez les Gryffondor. Il vous répond en souriant et l'instant d'après, la table se couvre de vivres.

« - Tout à l'air succulent ! », dites-vous.

« - Et ça n'en a pas que l'air ! », vous répond Ron, en prenant une bouchée de tourte au bœuf et carottes.

 **Vous êtes le profil 2 :**

« - Alors là, pas d'hésitation, SERDAIGLE ! »

Vous vous mettez à sourire, Serdaigle, vous n'en avez entendu que du bien depuis que vous êtes arrivé au château. Parait-il que les plus intellectuels de Poudlard s'y trouvent… vous allez bien vous entendre ! Vous avez d'ailleurs plus que hâte d'aller vous installer à la table de votre nouvelle maison, et de ce fait, vous vous levez et y allez prestement. Vous vous asseyez aux côtés d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Ils sont si clairs qu'ils pourraient être blancs.

« - Bonjour… » Vous dit-elle, l'air rêveuse.

Vous répondez la même chose et lui demandez quel est son prénom.

« - Je m'appelle Luna. Luna Lovegood. »

Vous répondez en lui disant comment vous, vous appelez, pendant que des plats divers et variés apparaissent devant vos yeux. Luna commence à se servir du pudding, tandis que vous continuez d'observer ce qui se présente devant vos yeux. Alors que vous alliez vous servir de la soupe de courge, votre voisin renverse son verre sur la table, trempant votre serviette par la même occasion…

« - Oh, pardon ! », s'exclame-t-il.

Le jeune homme à vos côtés a les cheveux noirs, plutôt hirsutes, les yeux bleus et la peau très pâle.

« - Pas de soucis », répond-tu, tout de même légèrement agacée par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Le jeune homme, sentant votre énervement léger vous tend un des gâteaux qui se trouvaient juste avant dans son assiette.

« - Pour me faire pardonner… », vous dit-il, avec une petite moue.

Incapable de vous retenir de sourire, vous lui répétez que ce n'est pas grave.

« - Je m'appelle (V-N), et toi ? »

« - Jerry, enchanté ! »

Tu lui réponds la même chose et vous commencez alors à discuter tout en dégustant toutes les délicieuses victuailles présentes devant vous.

Profils 3 et 4 dans le prochain chapitre !


	4. La répartition partie 2

Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits :

oOoOoOo

 _\- Shizuka_

J'adore le concept de cette fiction !

question 1) la montagne(2)  
question 2) pâte de viande aux légume (2)  
question 3) chemin de droite (4)  
question 4) feu (1)  
question 5) d'avoir de très mauvais résultats aux examen (2)  
question 6) la lecture d'un bon livre (4)

Merci pour ce questionnaire, j'ai hâte de lire la suite, bonne continuation. -

Un grand merci _Shizuka_ pour ce commentaire, qui m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)

oOoOoOo

\- _Nana_

J'adore le concept de cette fiction ! Nous faire choisir notre destin, c'est vraiment une très bonne idée. J'ai hâte de voir comment ça va terminer ! :) -

Merci pour ta review, chère _Nana_ , j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)

* * *

 **Vous êtes le profil 3 :**

« - Une très belle âme que voici ! Si loyale vous semblait être… bienvenue à POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Vous souriez et vous levez, en direction de la table correspondante. Vous n'avez jamais apprécié être sous les feux des projecteurs, donc, vous trouvez assise sur un tabouret avec un chapeau qui parle sur la tête, et cela, devant des tas de personnes, très peu pour vous. Vous vous sentez soulagée que ce soit enfin terminé. Vous avancez tranquillement et vous prenez place entre deux étudiants, une fille et un garçon.

« - Bonjour ! Moi, c'est Cédric, et voici Élisabeth ! »

« - Tu peux m'appeler Élisa, tout le monde m'appelle comme ça ! »

Vous leur répondez en leur disant votre prénom également et vous vous sentez tout de suite plus décontracté. L'ambiance à cette table est chaleureuse et tout le monde arbore des expressions sympathiques. Vous êtes heureuse d'avoir atterri ici. Le jeune homme qui se prénomme Cédric engagea alors de nouveau la conversation en vous demandant si le voyage dans le Poudlard Express s'est bien passé.

« - Oui, c'était agréable, j'ai toujours aimé les voyages en train ! »

« - Tu verras, tu te plairas ici, tout le monde est super sympa ! Enfin… à part les Serpentard… ! »

« - Élisa, arrête avec ça ! », s'exclama Cédric, tout en soupirant à moitié.

Vous vous mettez à vous poser des questions concernant les Serpentard, tandis que dizaines de plats apparaissent devant vos yeux.

« - À table ! », s'écrièrent vos deux voisins de table.

En voyant cela, vous faites disparaître les étudiants de la maison verte de vos pensées pour commencer à déguster tous ces mets.

 **Vous êtes le profil 4 :**

« - Oh, je vois… alors là, je ne vois pas d'autres choix possibles… je l'avais bien senti dès le départ, mais ces quelques questions n'ont fait que confirmer mon avis de départ… rusée comme vous êtes… SERPENTARD ! »

Vous vous levez et vous dirigez, souriante vers la table aux couleurs vertes où tous les étudiants ont commencé à applaudir. Du moins, presque tous… et comme par hasard, la seule place qui reste, c'est celle à côté de ceux qui n'applaudissaient pas ! Vous y allez tout de même, un peu anxieuse, vous avez déjà l'impression de déranger. Vous prenez donc place près d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs, qui est assis aux côté d'une jeune femme qui vous lance d'ors et déjà un regard noir, ayant d'ailleurs les cheveux de la même couleur. Vous préférez ne rien dire et vous commencez à regarder autour de vous. Tout ce monde ! C'est incroyable, vous mettez-vous à penser.

« - Je m'appelle Draco. Draco Malefoy », te dit ton nouveau voisin, sous le regard étonné de sa voisine et des deux jeunes hommes placés en face d'eux.

« - Félicitations d'avoir été placée à Serpentard, tu t'apercevras rapidement que cette maison est de loin la meilleure de Poudlard. »

Vous êtes un peu décontenancé par ce que viens de vous dire ledit Draco. Vous venez d'arriver, difficile de vous faire votre propre opinion concernant les différentes maisons pour le moment. Vous répondez tout de même, afin de ne pas être impolie.

« - Je m'appelle (V-N), enchantée. Je dois dire que je suis assez contente d'être arrivé à Serpentard, j'ai toujours appréciée la couleur verte. »

La voisine de Draco eut un soupir mêlé d'un sourire tandis que ton voisin arborait un sourire en coin. Alors que les plats apparaissaient devant vos yeux, vous commencez à vous dire que finalement, il n'y avait peut-être pas de raisons d'être si anxieuse.

* * *

Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoires, merci à la personne qui l'a mise en favoris et merci également pour les reviews !

À bientôt,

New Don'


End file.
